Kapu Laulima
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Thomas Magnum, long retired, is approached by Commander Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-0 with a proposition is too tempting to pass up.
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed since Thomas Magnum had practiced P-I'ing. Retirement had set well with him and he had finally settled down. Magnum had inherited the "Robin's Nest" after both Robin Masters and Higgins both died in a plane crash en route to the island after conducting business in England. That actually was a sad day.

Magnum was living the good life now. He had married and was raising a daughter, Millie, who was now thirteen years old, and a son, R. C. (Rick Calvin- named after his two best friends, Rick and T. C.), who just turned seven. Millie was out in the surf with her surf board catching waves. R. C. was helping his mother in the Robin's Nest. Magnum watched Millie and smiled as his daughter did what she had just recently learned.

The Detroit Tigers ball cap still donned Magnum's head, still curly, but now with strands of gray running through it. The sunglasses covered his eyes from the glare of the Pacific Ocean as he stared out at his daughter straddling her surf board.

Magnum knew there was someone standing behind him. He could sense it without turning around. It was something he had acquired through the years. It's what made him the best P. I. on the Hawaiian Islands.

Magnum sipped his iced Hawaiian tea that was sweating in the heat, then put the glass down and said, "You're not gonna get anything accomplished if you keep standing behind me." Magnum said then turned around and smiled that smile full of dimples and saw Commander Steve McGarrett standing there.

"You're looking well Magnum," Steve said as he approached.

"Well, retirement can do that to a person, Commander."

"I can see it would at that. Your daughter looks like a pro almost," Steve said as he pointed to the wave she caught, "She needs to talk to Kono; get some tips from her."

"I saw Kono in the past. She was good."

"She still is. One of the best," Steve answered with a smile.

"And now she works for you. Hell of an officer too from what I've heard. Got yourself one great team. But enough of the small talk Commander. You didn't come here to talk about Kono, Chin, and Danny. Out with it. Why are you really here?" Magnum asked and took another sip of his tea while still watching his daughter.

"You still got it I see," Steve said and laughed.

"Never lost it," Magnum answered and smiled again. He saw R. C. coming out of the house and walking towards him and Steve.

"We need your help Magnum," Steve said as R. C. approached.

"Daddy, momma said to bring your friend a glass of tea," R. C. said as he held it out to Steve.

"Why thank you," Steve said as he took the glass of tea from R. C.

"Son, this is Commander Steve McGarrett," Magnum said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McGarrett. Are you a police officer? Did you once work with my daddy?"

"Why thank you and yes, I am an officer. Five-0. I've never worked with your daddy, but always known who he is," Steve said with a smile and took a sip of the iced tea.

"Hey R. C., want to come float on my surfboard with me?" Millie yelled as she floated near the shore.

R. C. looked at his daddy and then back to his sister and then back to his daddy and asked, "Can I Daddy?"

"Yeah. Millie you watch him carefully," Magnum yelled.

"I will!" Millie yelled back as R. C. ran to his sister.

Steve laughed and said, "Reminds me of my sister Mary and I."

Magnum looked out at his two children. Steve sat beside him watching also. All was quiet for a few moments then Magnum turned, looked at Steve, and said, "I'll think about it."

With a stunned look, Steve said, "But I haven't asked anything yet."

"You didn't have to Commander."

"In that case, here's my card." Steve said and turned around to walk away.

Magnum sat there watching his daughter and son enjoying the blue Pacific Ocean. He finished last few sips of his iced tea and then felt an arm fall around him. He looked up and into the face of his wife and smiled.

"Do it Thomas. I can see that you want too." Kaliah said and sat beside him. She put her hand on his bare knew as she did.

Magnum did not say anything. He just put his hand over his wife's hand that rested on his knee.

"I'm serious Thomas. It would be an honor to work with the Five-0. Commander McGarrett obviously is seeking your help."

"Kaliah, that's part of my past. I'm retired now. McGarrett has a whole team to work with. They'll make do," Magnum said and patted his wife's hand.

"Yes, that may be true, but honey, they want to make do with you," Kaliah said and then got up and turned to the house and started walking.

Magnum sat there and watched Millie paddle in with R. C. As soon as they were on shore, R. C. began running to the house. Millie picked up her surfboard and carried it by her side as she approached her daddy.

Millie smiled at her daddy as she stopped in front of him and said, "Momma's right you know. You do want to do it. I can tell. Plus, if you do, you can introduce me to Kono!"

Magnum smiled that smile and looked into his daughter's face and said, "Why is it that every woman in my life can read me like a book? Even my thirteen year old daughter?"

"It's a gift Daddy. It's definitely a gift," Millie said and grabbed her surfboard and headed for the house.

Magnum sat outside until the sun had set. His wife and his children had left him out there to ponder his thoughts. His thoughts were all to himself and to tell the truth, he was quite happy that someone wanted his help. Kaliah was indeed correct. He did want to help the Commander and his team. It would feel good working again. He admitted to himself, he had missed the job.

Finally, Magnum got up and walked towards the Robin's Nest. He was ready to settle in for the night. The moment he knew he would lay his head on his bed, he knew his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnum took the sidewalk to the Five-0 headquarters and stopped just short of the steps. He looked up at the statue of Kamehameha. It had been a very long time since he had seen it. In fact, he had only seen it one time before and that was not even on a case. He was just visiting with Rick that one time in the past.

A couple of officers passed by Magnum as he stood there looking at Kamehameha and they nodded with a smile. It felt good to him again to be out on the scene.

Once Magnum had taken in the awe of being under the former King of the Hawaiian Islands, he ascended the stairs and pulled the door open of the Five-0 headquarters and stepped inside.

As he walked down the hall, he looked as he went for Commander McGarrett. The whole Five-0 team came into view as they all stood around the control table. All of them had their backs turned to him except one, McGarrett. The Commander did not see Magnum because he had his head down looking at the table.

Magnum knew just how to open the door without being heard. Carefully, he pulled the glass door open and stepped inside. Once there, he slid over to the left side of the door, sort of in the dark area and listened to the conversation of the Five-0 team. They were discussing their latest case and the suspect they could not find.

"I'm telling you Danny, you're wrong. There is no possible way he'd be there. It's too open."

"Too open? Come on Steve, really? Look at it. It's the perfect place. It's not a football field for crying out loud!"

"Who said it was a football field? Did I say it was a football field?"

Magnum began to laugh on the inside and knew it was time he let himself be known.

"I don't know, Commander, Danny makes a good point," Magnum announced.

The whole Five-0 team turned and looked over their shoulders and saw Magnum smiling.

"Thomas Magnum! It's a pleasure sir," Chin said and moved over to stick out his hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Lieutenant Kelly."

"Magnum, you came," Steve said and walked over to him.

"Yeah, the temptation was too much."

"Wait a minute, you're the famous P. I. I've heard so much about?" Danny asked.

"That's him Danny. The best on the islands," answered Kono and smiled.

"And you were the best surfer until that knee injury. You know, my daughter is dying to meet you Miss Kalakaua," Magnum said with that smile of his.

"Kono, please Mr. Magnum. She knows me?"

"Magnum, please Kono. Yes, she does. She just began surfing and has watched some of your old surfing competitions."

Kono turned red. She did not know any tapes of those still existed.

"Maybe you can give her some tips."

"I'd love that," Kono said and smiled.

"Now, what do we have Commander?" Magnum said as he walked over to the control table.

"Mele Komoloau. He is wanted for smuggling drugs into Oahu from Colombia. We believe he also is a suspect in the murder of the Governor's sister."

"And you believe he is in this vicinity?"

"We have an eye witness that puts him there, but Steve seems to think it was a hoax," Danny said and gave McGarrett that look.

"But Danny, remember, that eye witness is not all that reliable. She does have a past of lying habitually for attention."

"I'm telling you Chin, the look she gave when we talked to her was genuine. I've seen it in Jersey. Believe me, I know. She wasn't lying."

Magnum looked at the picture of the hilly terrain. He had to admit, Danny had a good point.

"Underground," said Magnum.

The whole Five-0 team turned to look at him. They had that look of "really?"

"Oh come on Magnum. You're agreeing with Danny?" McGarrett said and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank you. At least someone in this room has some sense," Danny said with a smile.

"There's some caves in that area, specifically the Pohukaina Cave. But there are plenty more for which he can hide," Magnum said, and pointed to the picture.

"Magnum, I've lived on this island all my life. I've never heard of that one," answered Kono.

"Wait a minute cuz. Magnum is right. I forgot about that. It's been since I was a little boy, but Magnum is right. There's that one for sure. Several of them actually."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!"

"Commander, it's not that simple. Pohukaina is protected. You have to have clearance, I do," Magnum said.

"We're Five-0. How much more clearance can you have?"

"More than you know, Commander."

"Okay, so if you have to have clearance, then how did Mele get in there?" Danny asked and raised his hands.

"It's not a coincidence that this Mele went there. He knows about it and the ones that surround it. He thinks he can hide there," Magnum spoke.

"But what makes that cave and the others so special to need clearance? The other caves on the island are all accessible," Kono asked as she pointed to the screen.

"That's right Kono, but none of those are sacred burial grounds. Pohukaina is. You have to be blessed before you can enter. I have been."

"Not one of those again. Really?" Danny said.

"Well we will all just go get blessed," McGarrett said and looked at his team.

"Excuse me? Do you hear yourself Steve? We are police officers. We keep the peace of the living. Not the dead." Danny said.

"What Danny? Are you afraid of the non-living still?"

"Steve, need I remind you of the case we had at the other burial grounds. Remember, no one told me not to mess with anything there. I, for one, do not, and let me repeat, do not, need another curse!"

"Come on Danny, this is different. Now you know what not to do," McGarrett said with a laugh.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Guys, come on," Chin said, "Magnum has a point. He obviously knows the area. He already has the clearance to go in. That makes him the perfect person."

"Then it's settled. I'll go right away. I'll keep you all informed." Magnum answered and turned to walk out of the Five-0 headquarters.

His next stop was Island Hoppers to see T. C.


	3. Chapter 3

T. C. was standing just inside the hanger when Magnum walked up. T. C. was servicing the engine of his favorite chopper and did not know Magnum had walked inside. When he turned around, he jumped from seeing Magnum standing there.

"Thomas! I wish you would stop doing that! Geez, man!" T. C. said as he fixed his hat.

"Hello to you also, T. C." Magnum said and smiled.

"Uh huh, yeah," T. C. answered and turned to throw the wrench he had been using into his tool box. He turned back around and looked at Magnum who was still smiling. "Oh, I know that look. You haven't had that look in a long time, but I haven't forgot it. The answer is no!"

"Aw come on T. C. I haven't asked you yet!" Magnum said as he stood there with his hands in his pocket shorts.

"You didn't have too. The answer is still no. You used to do this all the time Thomas. You'd drag me into one of your investigations and use me and my chopper and did I ever see any compensation for it? No."

"Aw, come on T. C. You never asked!"

"Thomas, I shouldn't have needed to do so! I wasn't just doing it through the kindness of my heart!"

"Well would you help me help the Five-0 through the kindness of your heart?" Magnum said and smiled.

"Five-0? Really? Thomas, you better not be fooling me?"

"Now, would I ever do that T. C.?"

"No, never," T. C. said with a smile.

Magnum knew exactly what that smile meant. Looking at T. C., Magnum said, "Pohukaina Cave."

T. C. looked at his friend with that look only he knew how to give. He shook his head and said, "Thomas, really? Again? Now I see why the Five-0 has you helping them. You already have the blessing."

"Yes and I have to help them find their suspect."

"Well I'll fly you into it, but Thomas, I'm am not going to step out of my chopper. You will be on your own."

"That's all I ask T. C. Can we leave in an hour?"

"I'll be ready."

Magnum walked out of the heliport and to the Ferrari he had been driving for years to head to the Robin's Nest. He had to inform his family.

When he drove up, Millie was waxing her surfboard on the front porch. She smiled as her daddy got out of the car and walked up the steps.

"So, when do I get to meet Kono?" Millie asked, knowing her Daddy had been at the Five-0 headquarters.

"Do you have to be so much like your mother?"

"You wouldn't love me so much if I wasn't Daddy!" Millie answered and smiled again.

"You're right Millie. I wouldn't. Your mother and brother inside?"

"Yeah, somewhere. I've just been outside here."

"Well come with me. I want to tell you all together."

Millie followed Magnum inside to find R. C. and Kaliah. R. C. was playing a game on the Xbox and Kaliah was folding clothes.

Kaliah turned around and saw her husband and asked, "So, when do you leave?"

"Daddy, you're going somewhere?" R. C. asked as he paused the game.

"Yeah little brother. He's gonna help the Commander!"

"I like him Daddy. He was really nice."

"Mr. McGarrett is a very nice man isn't he son? He was nice enough to ask for my help and it's my duty to serve once again," Magnum answered.

Kahlia looked at her husband and walked up to hug him. Then she kissed him and said, "Thomas, you be careful."

"He will mom. He still has to introduce me to Kono!"

"In time Millie, in time. Let me go. T. C. is waiting on me."

Magnum gave his family hugs and as he headed to the Ferrari, he dialed Steve's number. When the commander answered, Magnum said, "Commander, I'm leaving for Pohukaina now. I'll keep you informed."

Then he slammed the door on the Ferrari and drove off.

T. C. was standing beside the chopper when Magnum drove up. Magnum got out and made sure his gun was loaded and put it in his shorts waistband at his back.

"I'm not going to need one of those right?" T. C. asked.

"Not if you don't plan on getting out like you said."

"Oh no, I'm just flying you there and waiting. You can thank me later.

"That's all you need to do. And you know I will."

Magnum jumped in the chopper with his bag and T. C. started the engine. When the chopper was ready, he grabbed the stick and lifted off.

Pohukaina came into view as T. C. maneuvered the chopper carefully as he hovered over the sacred grounds. He was just about to lower enough to let Magnum jump out when he had to lift suddenly because gunshots rang out. One bullet cracked the chopper's windshield and another came up through the floorboard, just missing T. C.'s leg by an inch.

"Thomas, I didn't sign up to be shot at!"

"Get me down there T. C.!"

"I'm trying Magnum!"

"Not hard enough! Lower this thing now!"

"Okay, okay!" T. C. moved the lever and the chopper nosedived low enough for Magnum to jump. Before he did, he looked at T. C. and said, "When I hit the ground, fly out of here and find a safe place!" Then Magnum leaped and hit the ground. T. C. flew off immediately in the opposite direction.

Magnum ran to the entrance of Pohukaina and carefully looked inside. Mele was not to be seen. Magnum knew that Mele had run into the depths somewhere. He dropped his bag and pulled out his flashlight and started to search.

T. C. found a clear spot and landed his chopper. Just as he was getting out, Chin was behind him.

"Where's Magnum?" Chin asked.

"How the hell should I know! Probably in the cave by now!" T. C. yelled as he surveyed the damage to the chopper. "Doesn't care what happened to my chopper! I don't know how I let him talk me into things." T. C. carried on then it hit him. "Hey, wait a minute," he continued and saw Kono and Danny coming around the back of his chopper, "you three are Five-0 aren't you?"

"All four of us are," Steve said as he walked up from securing the chopper he flew in with them aboard. "I'm willing to bet you're T. C."

"I am. You're the commander aren't you?"

"Yeah, Steve McGarrett. Looks like your Hughes took some damage."

"You think? Thomas comes out of retirement and he's still causing me damage. Some guy came running out of Pohukaina and just started firing."

"It's a good thing it was only a pistol. Could have been worse." Kono said as she looked up and saw the crack in the windshield.

"Yeah, but it's enough."

"T. C., did you get a look at the guy shooting at you and Magnum?" Steve asked.

T. C. let out a humph and answered, "Short and dark haired is all I saw. I was too busy lifting the chopper to safety."

"Sounds like it could be Mele," Danny said.

"Yeah, I think we need to get in there with Magnum," Steve said and lifted his gun to make sure it was ready.

"Well, I suggest that someone cover the back exit." T. C. replied.

"What are you talking about T. C.? There is no back exit to Pohukaina." Steve answered.

"Oh yeah there is. It's not very noticeable, but it's there. If Mele has been in there this long, he probably already figured it out."

"Do you know where it is T. C.?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, sure do."

"Take me and Danny there. We'll cover the back while Steve and Chin go in the front."

"Uh uh, T. C. is not covering anything without cover himself. Someone has to give me a gun or something." T. C. spoke.

Steve reached for his backup piece and tossed it to T. C. T. C. inspected it then turned to lead the way to the back exit of Pohukaina. Kono followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnum stayed close to Pohukaina's wall. It was moist and trickles of water ran down it. It was warm since he was descending deeper into the earth. Magnum shined the flashlight into dark to see if he could see a shadow move. There was nothing.

Slowly, Magnum moved and suddenly heard a rustling in the distance and saw the beam of a light. The beam of light was actually coming towards him so he dowsed the flashlight and pointed his gun and waited. Then his frame was illuminated by the light's beam and Magnum ducked just in time before the shot rang out.

"I'll kill you, I swear I will!" Mele called out. He knew that he had missed.

"Keep trying Mele!" Magnum yelled out.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? How did you find me?"

"A little trial and error."

"You're Five-0 aren't you?"

"No, Mele, I'm not, but they're looking for you." Magnum stated.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm here!"

While they were exchanging pleasantries, Magnum kept crawling slowly on Pohukaina's floor. He knew he was getting closer.

"You can't hide anymore Mele! Why don't you just give yourself up?"

"I'd rather die here with my natives. You're not taking me!" Mele said and turned to run into the darkness.

Magnum stood and turned on his flashlight. He moved faster to try and keep up. He was turning the corner inside and saw Mele climbing onto a ledge. He also saw a bit of light coming through a slight sliver in the side of the cave. Magnum immediately knew where he was. Mele was trying to get out the only other entrance and exit in Pohukaina.

"Hold it Mele!" Magnum yelled but it did not do any good. Mele crawled out of the opening.

"Going somewhere?" Magnum heard the voice outside confronting Mele.

Steve and Chin appeared from around the corner when they saw Magnum getting ready to exit.

"Magnum?" Steve yelled.

Magnum turned around and saw Steve and Chin standing there below him. "Kono's got him!"

"Check that Thomas. Kono, Danny, and I have him!" T. C. yelled back as Danny put the ties on Mele's wrists while he and Kono held Mele in check.

Magnum crawled out of Pohukaina and Steve and Chin followed.

"Trying to evade us huh, Mele?" Steve said.

"And I would have if he hadn't come snooping around. I had it made."

"Yeah for a while. You know the governor wanted you. He would not have given up looking."

"Yeah, it was probably him that hired the great p. i. here."

"Actually, Mele, that was me. I hired Magnum. And guess what? He did his job! Without him, we would have never caught you."

"Can we go now," Danny said and turned with Mele.

"Yeah, book'em Danno!" Magnum yelled and smiled as he fixed his Detroit Tigers hat on his head.

"Really Steve?" Danny yelled and looked to a smirking Steve.

Steve said, "That was all Magnum. None of my doing."

"Uh huh. Sure," Danny said and kept walking with Mele.

Magnum moved to stand by his best friend and the Five-0 team all shook his hand. They started to walk back to their chopper when Kono stopped and turned around and said, "Hey Magnum, what if I come by tonight so I can meet your daughter?"

"Bring your surfboard!" Magnum said and showed his dimples.

"Of course!" Kono yelled back and smiled.

T. C. turned to look at his friend and he saw in his eyes the spark that had been missing for years. He knew that Magnum was at home once again. He admitted to himself, it was good to help his old friend once again.

"Come on Thomas. Let's go home. Millie has someone she needs to meet tonight," T. C. said and hit Magnum on his arm.

Magnum turned and smiled and did not say a word. It felt good to be on top again.


End file.
